Un drôle de rêve
by Llew haul
Summary: Harry a commencé un rêve et Harry voudrait bien le finir.


Bonjour à tous ! Me voici avec une nouvelle fanfiction sur Harry Potter, un unique chapitre mais j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire ! Je tiens à remercier Cyber Coffee pour avoir corrigé mes fautes et mauvaises structures de phrases et Barberousse L'hipster pour son soutien. Bonne lecture !

Llew haul

* * *

 _Il était là, assis sur un tronc d'arbre, contemplant le lac qui s'étendait devant lui. À ses côtés se trouvait une jeune fille, avec des cheveux aussi roux que des flammes, un visage souriant et de beaux yeux bleus. Il tendit sa main et la posa sur la sienne. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent, leurs corps se rapprochèrent à l'unisson, puis leurs visages, puis leurs lèvres, et ils…_

-HARRY !

Harry se leva d'un bond, surpris par ce réveil brutal. Il mit ses lunettes, leva haut les poings et se positionna face à son adversaire, prêt au combat.

-Dépêche-toi Harry ! On va encore être en retard ! La vieille McGonagall va nous passer un sacré savon et, celui-là, on ne risque pas de l'oublier ! cria Ron en s'éloignant pour préparer ses affaires à toute vitesse.

Le pauvre Harry n'y comprenait décidément plus rien. Une seconde plus tôt, il avait cru à une attaque et se préparait au combat et voilà que son meilleur ami lui annonçait qu'ils étaient en retard à leur cours de métamorphose !

Heureusement, la nouvelle ne fit qu'un tour dans son cerveau. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se précipita vers sa robe de sorcier qu'il enfila de travers, prit quelques livres au hasard et sa baguette magique posée sur sa table de nuit et courut jusque dans la salle commune des Gryffondor où l'attendait déjà Ron.

Tous deux se précipitèrent alors hors de la salle, coururent dans les couloirs, descendirent les marches, bousculèrent deux ou trois élèves et enfin arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle de classe. N'ayant même pas le temps de dire « ouf !» celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand, laissant voir une vielle dame à l'air peu aimable.

-Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Weasley, encore en retard à ce que je vois et ça commence à devenir une habitude ! Allez-vous asseoir ! ordonna le professeur McGonagall, en désignant d'un geste de la tête les deux chaises vides, une colère mal contrôlée dans la voix.

-Oui, professeur ! dirent-ils en chœur, en se précipitant vers leurs places respectives.

 **& 0&**

Les cours du matin terminés, Harry se rendait dans la grande salle pour déjeuner, plongé dans les souvenirs du rêve du matin même. Celui-ci l'intriguait beaucoup. Il était évident qu'il allait embrasser une fille, mais il était bien curieux de découvrir l'heureuse élue. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de rêver de ce genre de choses et cela signifiait sûrement l'arrivée de ses hormones masculines.

Harry était tellement absorbé pas ses réflexions qu'il ne vit pas Drago Malefoy et ses deux acolytes se diriger vers lui.

-Aïe ! s'exclama-t-il quand son ennemi de toujours le bouscula

\- Potter ! Je ne t'avais pas remarqué, tu m'en vois navré ! fit Malfoy, ricanant, démentant ses propres propos. J'espère que tu es prêt pour le match de Quidditch de tout à l'heure, je compte bien te foutre la raclée que tu mérites.

\- Oui, oui, comme d'habitude. Dois-je te rappeler qu'à chaque fois que tu m'as menacé de la sorte, c'est toujours moi qui t'aies foutu une raclée ? soupira Harry, lassé de ce petit jeu auquel il jouait depuis bientôt six ans avec Drago Malefoy.

Il s'éloigna d'eux avec un air satisfait. Décidément, laisser le Serpentard bouche-bée faisait partie des petits plaisirs dont il ne se lassait pas. Après avoir tourné au couloir de droite, il se replongea dans ses pensées, priant pour ne pas être dérangé une nouvelle fois.

Mais le professeur Rogue ne sembla pas vouloir lui accorder ce désir car il s'approchait déjà de lui, s'apprêtant à l'interpeller.

-Monsieur Potter, je viens vous informer que le professeur Dumbledore demande à ce que vous le rejoigniez dans son bureau d'ici les dix prochaines minutes, lui susurra-t-il de son agaçante voix.

Exaspéré, Harry répondit avec impatience.

-Et le professeur Dumbledore ne peut-il pas résoudre son problème - car j'imagine que s'en est un - sans toujours vouloir me convier !?

Rogue le transperça de son éternel regard glacial et rétorqua d'un ton dur.

-Je n'ai que faire de vos états d'âmes, qui vous coûteront d'ailleurs cinq points !

Soufflant bruyamment, Harry se rendit donc dans le bureau du directeur, non sans jeter à tout va des insultes bien placées, agacé de ne pouvoir se replonger dans ses pensées qui avaient déjà, été interrompus trois fois jusqu'à présent.

Montant les marches qui menaient au bureau quatre à quatre, il arriva devant la porte de bois et frappa trois coups de heurtoir. Celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un grincement, avec réluctance. Harry pénétra dans la pièce où l'attendait déjà Dumbledore, qui regardait les nuages par la fenêtre.

-Harry, je suis content que tu sois venu, le salua le vieil homme, se retournant vers lui en l'entendant claquer la porte.

-Il faut dire que vous ne m'avez pas vraiment laissé le choix, répliqua Harry avec sarcasme.

-Je te sens énervé Harry. Que t'arrives-t-il ? demanda le directeur, étonné par le ton que venait d'employer son élève.

-Rien de bien grave, j'ai simplement rencontré le professeur Rogue. Que me vouliez-vous ? Je me doute que si vous m'avez fait quémander ce n'est pas pour partager une tasse de thé, rétorqua Harry, se sentant de moins en moins patient.

-Oh bien évidemment, bien évidemment sourit le doyen de l'école, avant de reprendre un air sérieux, ajustant ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune sur son nez aquilin.

Si je t'ai fait demander Harry, c'est pour t'informer que Voldemort continue ses offensives. Sa marque a été aperçue au-dessus de Carnaby Street ce matin. De plus, j'ai reçu de source sûre que de plus en plus d'adeptes de magie noire se réunissent. Il ne va sûrement pas tarder à véritablement passer à l'action, et je crains fort que cette fois, ce ne soit pas quelque chose que l'on ne puisse arrêter facilement. Il faut donc se préparer à toutes éventualités.

-Que croyiez-vous qu'il fera cette fois monsieur ? demanda Harry, désormais tout ouïe.

-Je ne sais pas Harry, j'appréhende cet instant depuis un petit moment déjà, certifia Dumbledore, une expression grave peinte sur son visage.

 **& 0&**

Harry marchait dans les couloirs, repensant à ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit plus tôt. Il était prêt bien sûr. Pas une seule fois il n'avait oublié la menace qui pesait sur lui et sur le monde entier mais il espérait au fond que ce ne soit pas pour si tôt. Il aurait voulu profiter encore un peu de sa jeunesse mais il semblait que Voldemort se fichait pas mal de ses projets. Il lui arrivait souvent de se demander ce qui avait poussé Voldemort à commettre toutes ces atrocités.

Avait-il vécu quelque chose qui avait déclenché le mal qui sommeillait en lui mais surtout, était-il si mauvais au fond ? Y avait-il enfoui en lui, derrière des remparts, une part de bonté ? Ses questions restaient malheureusement sans réponse.

Son cerveau fonctionnait à cent à l'heure, tournant et retournant toutes les possibilités de comment vaincre son pire ennemi, mais toutes restaient hypothétiques. Il y pensait tellement qu'il ne vit pas la porte s'ouvrir brusquement devant lui, et n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter. Il s'affala sur le carrelage glacé du château, sombrant dans l'inconscience.

 **& 0&**

 _Il était là, assis sur un tronc d'arbre, contemplant le lac qui s'étendait devant lui. À côté se trouvait une jeune fille, avec des cheveux aussi roux qu'une flamme, un visage souriant et de beaux yeux bleus. Il tendit sa main et la posa sur la sienne. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent, leurs corps se rapprochèrent à l'unisson, puis leurs visages, puis leurs lèvres, et ils…_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, déboussolé, ne sachant pas où il se trouvait. Il se mit alors sur le qui-vive. Il inspecta les environs. Il vit plusieurs lits disposés dans une pièce et entendit quelques gémissements. Un peu plus loin, il aperçut une infirmière et un blason des quatre maisons de Poudlard accroché sur un pan de mur. Il se détendit : Il était allongé dans un lit de l'infirmerie.

Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là, lorsqu'une douleur aigüe vint lui scinder le crâne. Les souvenirs revinrent alors à la surface. Il avait tellement été absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas vu la porte en face de lui et se l'était prise en pleine tête.

Quel idiot il était !

Lorsque la douleur se fut atténuée, il se leva de son lit si vite qu'un vertige le prit. Il s'appuya sur un mur pour s'aider et sortit de la pièce avec difficulté, évitant Mme Pomfresh qui lui aurait sûrement empêché de sortir. Il traversa le château et se retrouva bientôt dans la Grande Salle. De loin, il aperçut Ron et Hermione attablés à la table des Gryffondor pour le déjeuner et les rejoignit.

-Harry ! s'écria Hermione en l'apercevant, est ce que tout va bien ? Tu m'as l'air bien fatigué.

-Oui tout va bien Hermione, ne t'en fais pas. Il semblerait seulement qu'aujourd'hui ne soit pas ma journée, soupira le concerné.

-Chu n'as qu'à rémédchier à cha si tu ne veux pas que Malchoy…

-Pardon Ronald, tu essaies peut-être de me dire quelque chose ? le railla Harry en voyant son ami la bouche pleine de saucisses.

\- Je disais : tu as intérêt à remédier à ça si tu ne veux pas que Malefoy s'empare de cette occasion pour t'humilier au match de Quidditch ! avertit Ron après s'être étouffé trois fois et bu un grand verre de jus de citrouille pour faire passer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai toujours la potion de chance que m'a offert le professeur Slughorn au dernier cours de potion, assura ce dernier en souriant

-Harry ! C'est de la triche ! intervint Hermione, consternée par cette idée.

-Mais non Mione, c'est de la chance ! répliqua Ron en adressant un clin d'œil à Harry.

 **& 0&**

-Mesdames, Messieurs, chers élèves sorciers, clama le commentateur, nous voici arrivés au dernier match de Quidditch de cette merveilleuse année 1996. Nous connaissons des temps difficiles. _Mais_ malgré tout ça, nous ne devons pas nous laisser démonter par ces temps sombres et continuer ! Le Quidditch est un sport impérissable et même Vous-savez-Qui ne pourra pas nous enlever le bonheur d'y jouer. Pour ce début de journée, je vous présente les deux équipes s'affrontant : Serpentard contre Gryffondor ! Alors, chers spectateurs, criez, acclamez, applaudissez, donnez tout ce que vous avez !

Sur cette dernière phrase, les joueurs des deux équipes entrèrent sur leurs balais volants et allèrent se positionner à leurs places respectives sur le terrain, acclamés par la foule. Pour cet événement, Dumbledore avait fait commander des feux d'artifices et c'est avec une grande détonation qu'ils s'élevèrent dans les airs, marquant le début de la rencontre.

-Demelza Robins, poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Gryffondor s'empare du Souafle, slalome entre les joueurs adverses et fait la passe à Ginny Weasley – qui devient décidément de plus en plus belle – assura le commentateur. Mais malheur ! Ginny se fait voler la balle par Blaise Zabini qui fonce à toute vitesse vers les buts adverses ! Katie Bell l'intercepte dans sa course et reprend le Souafle. Elle fait la passe à Demelza qui fait un sublime plongeon en piquet pour éviter un Cognard lancé par Vincent Crabbe, vole quelques mètres et se retrouve devant les buts. Elle lance, le gardien des Serpentard plonge, et… GRYFFONDOR MAAARQUE !

Dans les gradins, tous les supporters de Gryffondor se levèrent ensemble et poussèrent des cris de joie, tandis que ceux de Serpentard se lamentaient.

Un peu plus loin sur le terrain, Harry avait lui aussi suivi l'exploit mais restait concentré sur son objectif : Le vif d'or.

Drago Malefoy, son vieil ennemi, cherchait également la petite balle en or des yeux mais tout comme Harry, lui non plus ne percevait pas son éclat brillant sur le terrain.

Harry se souvenait de ce que lui avait dit Dubois lors de sa première année, le jour où il lui avait appris les règles du Quidditch. « Les matches de Quidditch peuvent durer des heures, le plus long qu'il n'y ait jamais eu à duré trois mois ». Harry espérait que celui-ci ne dure pas si longtemps – même s'il en doutait – car il avait un rêve à finir et qu'il commençait vraiment à être excédé de ces interruptions sans cesse répétées.

Et comme si ses prières avaient enfin décidé de s'exaucer (ou plutôt était-ce la potion de chance qu'il avait bu qui commençait à agir) il aperçut un éclat doré tout prêt des gradins accueillant les Poufsouffle et se rua dessus, Malefoy sur ses talons. Commença alors une rude bataille de coude à coude avec l'attrapeur des Serpentard qui, ne voulait pas le laisser tranquille. Quoi qu'il en fût, Harry ne comptait certainement pas le laisser gagner et lui donner une occasion de plus de se moquer de lui.

Il se lança corps et âme dans un dangereux plongeon qui lui parut interminable, tendant la main vers le vif d'or. Quand il fut trop proche du col pour pouvoir continuer, il se redressa d'un coup et roula sur le gazon, ne réalisant pas s'il l'avait attrapé jusqu'au moment où il sentit quelque chose remuer dans sa main. Il l'ouvrit prudemment et découvrit avec bonheur la petite balle dorée qui se tenait en son creux. Il enfourcha alors son balai et s'éleva au milieu du terrain, exposant sa main pour mettre en évidence sa prise.

Madame Bibine souffla dans son sifflet en le voyant pour signer l'arrêt du match, et la victoire de Gryffondor. Mis à part les Serpentard, la foule se leva alors et hurla sa joie. Les supporters de Gryffondor descendirent sur le terrain et portèrent tous les joueurs rouges et or sur leurs épaules, dont Harry, à qui la victoire était en partie due. Ils les emmenèrent jusqu'à la grande salle, clamant « GRYFFONDOR ! GRYFFONDOR !» dans les couloirs vides à cette heure, pour cause du match.

Une fois toute l'école arrivée dans la Grande Salle et les élèves assis à leurs tables respectives, Dumbledore réclama le silence et entama son discours.

-Chers élèves de Poudlard, aujourd'hui est un grand jour car nous avons eu l'immense honneur d'être témoin d'une grande victoire. Car oui, chers élèves et professeurs, c'est la première fois depuis six-cent ans qu'un match de Quidditch, le sport de tous les sorciers et sorcières, ne dure que le temps de dix minutes. C'est un record, et ce record, nous le devons à l'excellent attrapeur, Harry Potter.

Sa déclaration fut accueillie par l'euphorie bruyante des élèves.

S'ensuivit alors la plus grande fête que Poudlard n'ait jamais vécue. Des tours de magie volaient, des feux d'artifices éclataient, les fantômes dansaient, des confettis tombaient du ciel. Même le château montrait sa joie en changeant le plafond de couleur ou les portes de places. Les elfes de maisons apportaient les plus bons mets encore jamais goûtés et les boissons les plus étranges qui pouvaient exister. Les professeurs invoquaient toutes sortes d'instruments, que ce soit des violons, des flûtes ou des guitares électriques. Tous virevoltaient frénétiquement dans la salle, faisant s'élever leurs mélodies. Des blagues sortaient de pleins de bouts de papiers disposés sur les tables qui faisaient plus ou moins rire les malheureuses victimes. Les deux frères McCartney qui s'étaient auto-proclamés successeurs des frères Weasley après leur départ, volaient avec leurs balais, lançant des feux d'artifices à tout va ou vendaient à toutes les premières années des bonbons insolites qui leur donnaient toutes sortes d'effets secondaires. Certains vomissaient, d'autres voyaient leur visage se remplir de boutons ou d'autres encore finissaient avec la bouche à la place des yeux et le nez à la place d'une oreille. Des pochons surprises avaient été déposés sur les tables, enchantant les élèves chaque fois qu'ils tiraient sur les embouts. Des hologrammes de sorciers célèbres avaient été invoqués par les professeurs pour leurs faire plaisirs. Tout le monde souriait, dansait, chantait, riait et sautait et ne pensait plus à la guerre qui se préparait dehors, tout le monde… sauf Harry.

Harry lui n'était pas heureux comme les autres car il savait très bien ce qui l'attendait et le rôle qu'il allait devoir jouer mais, il s'éclipsa dans un coin de la salle et regarda ses amis avec un air bienveillant, rire et décompresser une dernière fois.

 **& 0&**

La nuit était maintenant tombée mais il observait encore la fête qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna et découvrit Dumbledore, une expression fatiguée peinte sur son visage. A cet instant précis, Harry vit le directeur tel qu'il était vraiment : un vieil homme exténué par toutes ses années de vie et de combat.

-Monsieur ?

Dumbledore semblait poser son regard sur quelque chose que seul lui pouvait voir et il semblait se remémorer des souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface après un très long moment d'absence. Après quelques minutes de silence, il prit la parole avec une voix grave.

-Je voulais te remercier Harry, c'est grâce à toi que nous pouvons avoir ce dernier moment de joie, la victoire que tu as remporté nous fait du bien à tous. Dans cette salle, il n'y en a pas un qui ne sache pas ce qui les attend, mais ils ont tous besoin de s'amuser une dernière fois et grâce à toi, cela à pu arriver.

\- Ne me remerciez pas Monsieur, ce n'est pas la première pensée qui m'a traversée quand j'ai aperçu le vif d'or.

-Peut importe la pensée que tu as eu Harry, tout ce qui compte c'est le bonheur que tu leur procures. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à préparer, dit le directeur en se détournant de Harry, les mains croisées derrière le dos.

Harry sorti du petit coin où il se trouvait et quitta la Grande Salle, évitant tous les élèves voulant le féliciter encore une fois. Il se retrouva bientôt seul dans les couloirs vides du château, quelques torches allumées éclairant son chemin. Il marcha lentement, ses bruits de pas résonnant sur le carrelage froid, il traversa les couloirs qui le menait à son dortoir, remerciant au passage les tableaux accrochés au mur qui lui souhaitait une bonne nuit.

Il pensait à tout et à rien. A son rêve qu'il devait terminer mais qui ne semblait plus aussi important. A ses amis, a sa famille, a ce qu'il allait devenir. A la guerre qui se préparait derrière les murs de ce château, à Voldemort… A tout et à rien. Toutes ces pensées lui trottaient dans la tête, lui procurant un instant de lassitude, de solitude.

Pourquoi devait-il tuer Voldemort ? Pourquoi est-ce-que ça devait être lui ? Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourquoi ?

Tant de questions et si peu de réponses.

Finalement, sa vie n'avait pas été bien remplie. Oh bien sûr il ne regrettait rien ! Et puis il n'était pas encore mort. Mais il doutait pouvoir survivre à cette guerre, à Voldemort. Tout ce qu'il lui restait était ses amis, sa famille étant morte. Il n'avait plus vraiment la volonté de vivre, seulement la volonté de ne laisser mourir personne. Il prenait cette responsabilité car c'était tout ce qui pouvait l'empêcher de sombrer dans le désespoir. Il était d'une loyauté sans faille et il ne laisserait personne mourir à cause de Voldemort. Il en faisait le serment.

Arrivant dans la salle commune, il monta les marches qui menaient à son dortoir et sans prendre le temps de se déshabiller, il s'affala sur son lit et s'endormi, épuisé.

 **& 0&**

 _Il était là, assis sur un tronc d'arbre, contemplant le lac qui s'étendait devant lui. À côté se trouvait une jeune fille, avec des cheveux aussi roux qu'une flamme, un visage souriant et de beaux yeux bleus. Il tendit sa main et la posa sur la sienne. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent, leurs corps se rapprochèrent à l'unisson, puis leurs visages, puis leurs lèvres, et ils… s'embrassèrent._

 _Sa vue se brouilla, il ferma et rouvrit les yeux plusieurs fois, essayant de retrouver une vue claire. Il vit triple, puis double et découvrit enfin la personne qui se trouvait face à lui. Sa tête se mit alors à tourner, il écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit grand la bouche, béat. Il déglutit :_

 _-Professeur Rogue ? s'exclama-t-il en dévisageant le sorcier._

 _-Décidément Potter, vous embrassez aussi mal que votre père ! C'est de famille ?_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, un goût désagréable sur les lèvres.

-Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

 **& 0&**

Le lendemain matin, Harry croisa Rogue dans les couloirs, des frissons de dégoût lui parcoururent l'échine.

Son rêve eut au moins le mérite de lui faire penser à autre chose qu'à la guerre.


End file.
